Cinderella Under The Umbrella
by taru taru animegal
Summary: OneShot Songfic. It's the spring dance, and Sora has no date. is Riku willing to change that? look inside and see! Song: Umbrella Remix by Rihanna FT. Chris Brown YAOI


Cinderella under the Umbrella

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Disclaimer: _I __**DO NOT**__ own KH or Cinderella under the Umbrella. They belong to Squaresoft (Square Enix) and Rihanna FT. Jay-Z & Chris Brown. This is purely fan-based._

A/N: so… I was listening to this song on imeem, and all I could think of was 'why the heck is there a lack of AMV's with this song? It's wonderful!!!' and decided to make this (For lack of CD and talent with making video's). Yes, this will be a RikuSora oneshot, for that is my favorite couple!XD But I'm writing this through writers block, so I'm sorry if this is kinda… dull? I dunno what to say about it…

And now... Onto this songfic!!!XD

Regular

'_Thoughts'_

"_Phone call"_

**Sora's lyrics**

**Riku's lyrics**

_**Both singing**_

-Under my Umbrella-

Sora was sitting in his bedroom, sighing constantly while listening to the radio. The Spring dance was later on that night, and he was still dateless. Kairi? Tidus already asked her. Selphie? Too young and hyper. Namine'? Roxas asked her. Olette? Yuffie? Aerith? Heck, even Fuu? They all either had dates or didn't want to go. So instead, he's going to go in high hopes of meeting a girl there. He would've asked his best friend, Riku, to go, but not only would that be EXTREMELY weird, the older male didn't really like dances. Whenever Sora asked him why, Riku would only shrug and say 'I don't do dances.' It puzzled Sora so when he said that. He could always detect a hint of sadness in his voice whenever he said that; like he was trying to hide something important.

"…And that was Animal I have become by Three Days Grace! We'll have Umbrella by Rihanna coming up in two minutes…" The woman said through the radio. Sora scoffed.

'_The last thing on earth I need to listen to… Cheesy name, cheesy song!' _He thought as he went down the stairs to invade the cookie jar. He took two cookies, and picked up a note his mom left on the fridge.

_Dear Sora,_

_Went to your grandmother's house to help her out. I probably won't be home until after you get back from the dance; so don't wait up. Dinners in the fridge and emergency numbers are on the counter. Riku called before I left and said he couldn't come over before the dance to help you with your tux. He didn't say why._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. No sweets before dinner!_

Sora sighed and put the cookies back in the jar. He was really hoping to spend time with Riku before the dance, since he wouldn't be there for it. Mom saying no to sweets before that just made his mood worse then before.

He ran back up the stairs just in time for the next song to come on.

**You have my heart**

**And we'll never be worlds apart**

**Maybe in magazines,**

**But you'll still be my star…**

Sora was going to turn the music off, but when he heard the lyrics and beat; he couldn't help but be a little curious. He kept listening to the song, liking it more and more as it went on.

**When the sun shines**

**We'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'd always be your friend;**

**Took an oath **

**I'ma stick it out 'till the end…**

Sora started moving his lips, trying to sing along with the lyrics, but failing miserably.

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

(ella ella eh eh eh)  


Now there was something the little brunette could sing! He kept singing along with it until Verse two came along.

**These fancy things,**

will never come in between

You're part of my entity

Here for Infinity

When the war has took it's part

When the world has dealt it's cards

If the hand is hard

**Together we'll mend your heart**

The chorus then came, and Sora began singing along with it again. He had to admit now, he loved the new song that was playing on the station. It was the perfect love song to him.

…**So Gonna let the rain pour**

I'll be all you need and more

**Because!**

Sora was going to keep singing, until his phone went off. He picked it up and looked on the mini screen to see who it was. Lo and behold, it was the one person who would make fun of him ifhe heard the song playing in the background. Soras sighed, turned off the radio, and flipped open the phone to answer his best friends call.

"Hello?" he said into the electric devise.

"_Hey, Sora. Did your mom give you my message?" _Riku asked. Sora answered with a subtle 'yes' before listening to what the older teen had to say.

"_Ok, I just wanted to make sure you got it. Something came up at the last minute, sorry about that." _Riku told him.

"It's not a problem. I think I can manage putting on the suit, I really only need help with the bow tie…" oh, how could he forget about the dreaded tie… It took him 2 years longer then any normal kid just to tie his shoes! How could anyone expect him to be able to tie a bow around his neck!?

"_I really am sorry, Sora, but something really major has come up! I have to go."_ And with that, Riku hung up the phone, leaving a confused Sora on the other end. He decided just to shrug it off, and spent the last few hours online, learning the new song on the radio to pass the time.

-Be my Cinderella-

Riku flipped the phone shut, and went back to looking over his friend's shoulder onto the computer. He had been practicing a song for nearly three hours now, Curtsey of Kairi. It was part of their master plan…

"Well, the chorus and bridge are pretty much dealt with. The only issue now is for you to finish verse 2." The red head told him. The elder nodded, and took a seat next to the girl, preparing himself to sing again in high hopes that Sora had been listening to the radio recently.

-Under my Umbrella-

7:00 that night, Sora found himself fully dressed in his suit, messing with his tie, and singing the song that had been in his mind all afternoon. He had found the song on a random music site, and looked up the lyrics on Google. Then, he kept playing the song over and over again. If you're going to have a song stuck in your head, best to have it stuck with the lyrics, right?

He finally gave up on his regular tie and went searching for a clip-on tie in his brother's room. He knew for a fact that he had more then one of those things somewhere around the house.

He first went to the closet and went through the only box that might have a tie in there. Nothing. Time to search under the bed!!!

He took his head out of the closet and made the five steps to the side of the bed. He ducked down and looked underneath. Boy, he sure knew how to hide the filth. His whole room was in perfect arrangement, but once you were under the bed, the whole perspective changed. Dirty clothes were scattered all over the bottom; dusty boxes piling up on top of them.

Sora pulled out all of the stuff, finally finding a dusty but fairly new clip-on tie. He took a damp washcloth to it, and quickly put it on. He was ready for the dance.

-Under my Umbrella-

Sora pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the ccar, quickly spotting his other friends and their dates. He wanted to go over and spend time with them, but decided against it. This was the last dance before graduation, and he wasn't going to ruin the other's night.

He went into the school and handed the vice principle his ticket. His hand was marked in case he left the room, and he quickly made his way over to where the beverages were being served.

-Be my Cinderella-

Riku stood backstage, waiting patiently for the announcer (Pence) to announce the karaoke surprise. How the heck Kairi got him to automatically pick Sora was still a mystery, but he was relived, none the less. He was going to do what he wanted to for three years now, and if he got his way, be happy for the rest of his life.

Pence gave a thumbs up to him before quickly stepping out onto the stage. This was it. No turning back now…

-Under my Umbrella-

"Thank you all for coming!" Sora heard coming from the stage. It was karaoke time, the only part of any dance that Sora liked anymore. Though he was never picked, he liked hearing random people either make a fool of themselves or sing better then the Original. Sora sighed and made his way towards the crowd, just close enough to where the light could reach him, if it wanted to.

"Karaoke time is finally here, and the spotlight will now choose a very lucky person to take the stage!" He told the crowd. Everyone went wild as the spotlight searched for the only person in the whole gym whose hair could completely defy gravity. Soon, the light landed in the back of the crowd, taking Sora by surprise.

He slowly made his way up to the stage and took the microphone. He serched throught the songbook until something caught his eye in the back.

'_Umbrella…remix? Haven't heard that one yet… but the words shouldn't be too far off; it's as long as the original!'_ Sora decided to sing the song that had been in his mind; completely oblivious to the smirking person behind the curtains.

Pence started the song, and Sora soon got confused. _'This is the exact same as the original!!!... oh well… might as well go along with it.'_

**You have my heart**

**And we'll never be worlds apart**

**Maybe in magazines,**

**But you'll still be my star**

**Baby 'cause in the dark**

**You can't see shiny cars**

**And that's when you need me there**

**With you I'll always share**

Sora's eyes were closed while he was singing, trying very hard not to run off stage in embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to tease him for having a girly voice…

**Because**

**When the sun shines**

**We'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'd always be your friend;**

**Took an oath **

**I'ma stick it out 'till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever**

**Know that we'll still have each other**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

(ella ella eh eh eh)

**Under my umbrella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

Sora was going to start singing the second verse; but was cut off by a more masculine voice, singing different lyrics then what Sora had learned.

**You're becoming a dream to me**

A fairytale fantasy

Nothing can never compare

Your name is to my memory

Riku walked out onto the stage, looking directly into Sora's eyes. Sora felt his heart beat faster; what was Riku trying to prove?

**And boy I'm asking could you be my queen?**

A vision on a magazine

That's when ill be there

It's something we both share

Sora didn't think he could sing anymore. Was this a set-up? Did everyone plan this to humiliate him!? … No, Riku would never sink that low. So…

What's he trying to say?

**Because**

**When the sun shine well shine together**

You know ill be here forever

Although it's alot of rain outside

Boy it's gettin' late and you can stay the night

But you can dip out anytime whenever

I can call a car I aint try'na stress ya

**I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper**

**Baby girl you can be my Cinderella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh)**

**You can be my Cinderella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh)**

**You can be my Cinderella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh)**

**You can be my Cinderella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh)**

Sora started to get the idea of Riku was trying to say him. He liked- no; LOVED him. All the pieces were starting to fit together; and at that moment he was the happiest person in the room.

**You can run into my arms**

**It's ok, don't be alarmed.**

_**Come into me!**_

**There's no distance in between a love**

**So gon and say my name some more**

**I'll be all you need and more**

_**BECAUSE!**_

**When the sun shines**

**We'll shine together**

**Told you I'll be here forever**

**Said I'd always be your friend;**

**Took an oath **

**I'ma stick it out 'till the end**

**But you can dip out anytime whenever**

I can call a car I aint try'na stress ya

**I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper**

**Baby girl you can be my Cinderella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

(ella ella eh eh eh)

**You can be my Cinderella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

They were both in their own world. Tears were flowing down Sora's face and Riku was holding on to the smaller as if for dear life. The song was coming to an end, but the night was far from over.

**It's rainin'****(rainin')**

**Ooh baby its rainin' ****(raining)**  
**  
Baby come here to me ****(OH)**  
**  
Come here to me…**

Cheers roared through the gymnasium. Whether it was cheers of happiness or pure disgust, neither of the two know, or even cared, really. The older of the two led the little brunette to the back of the school, where they could talk in private.

"Riku… I still don't quite understand. Why didn't you tell me? Why…" Riku stopped Sora from saying anything more by crashing his lips into Sora's. The brunette stood there, completely shocked at the sudden contact. After a few seconds, though, he shyly complied and kissed back. Riku bit down hard on Sora's lips, causing the boy to gasp in surprise. The perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside the wet cavern.

Riku's tongue explored the others' mouth while fighting for dominance over the others tongue. Sora finally gave up, and let the older take control.

Thanks to god-knows-which force in mother natures family; the two had to separate and let oxygen into their lungs. They sat down on the cold grass, looking up into the sky and ignoring the blaring loud music inside.

Soon it started to rain.

Sora pulled out something from his Coat pocket and put it up as the rain started to land in bigger droplets.

"You can stand under my Umbrella."

"Only if you'll be my Cinderella."

-Owari-

A/N: YES!!!! FINALLY DONE!!!!XD took long enough, too! Spent nearly 7 hours working on it, nonstop. Good for your health, right? lol

Anyway, Reviews are nice, Flames are not. If you have any questions, PM me or something…

Oh, and the mother nature thing? It was an inside joke. LONG story… ask if you want to know about it! Thanks for reading!

CHUUWAI!


End file.
